


[慶廷]Fans meeting

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]Fans meeting

作為公眾人物，陳廷軒出入都必需緊慎行事。搭飛機當然也要頭等艙，一來是乎合他的身分，二來是想避免私生的騷擾行為。

飛機正常地在高空飛行著，陳廷軒在飛機上習慣睡覺，不論是長途機，還是短途機。

待到陳廷軒熟睡了，身旁的人才緩緩取下口罩，露出一雙精緻的桃花眼。

沒錯，卞慶華是個私生飯。

眼看著下身的騷動愈來愈明顯，隔著褲子似乎也漲大了幾圈。

卞慶華抽出自己的性器擼動著，看著那安靜的睡顏，卞慶華只想將自己的東西射到他臉上，再伸出粉嫩的小舌頭舔掉。

想到這裡，卞慶華的分身更堅硬了，手速也漸漸加快了許多。怕驚醒身邊人而不敢發出任何聲音，明明情慾已經爬上喉嚨，盡力壓抑著的還有想將陳廷軒貫穿的渴求。

卞慶華圈著自已的性器上下套弄著，不過十數的抽插已經到達了臨界點，嚇射出的那一刻沾污了頭等艙的沙發，但一切都意猶未盡。

一場飛行結束後，陳廷軒拖著疲倦的身軀回到公寓。本來倒頭就睡卻發現衣櫃有些聲響，陳廷軒似乎意識到了什麼一樣，裝作自然地脫光上床睡覺。

待到燈被關掉，床上的人發出平穩的呼吸聲。衣櫃內的黑影才鬼鬼祟祟地溜了出來，壓上了天體狀態的陳廷軒。

還將他的雙手綁在了頭頂，開始吮吸著那兩顆挺立的小櫻桃，不一會就被吸得水光瀲灩，輕輕啃咬著陳廷軒的形狀。

「你是誰 」陳廷軒作著無力的掙扎，身體不自覺地扭動著。

「軒軒 我真的好喜歡你 從你出道開始 一直都是」

「你再不走 我就去報警...」

卞慶華吻上微張的小嘴，堵住了他所有的話語。舌頭猛烈的攻勢讓陳廷軒軟了身子，開始附和著對方口腔的律動。

「對不起 軒軒 我真的控制不了自己」

「控制不了就要強來嗎」

卞慶華有點不知所云，命裡無時莫強求，他想幫陳廷軒鬆綁。但陳廷軒阻止了，還用勃起的下身頂了頂他，「哥哥 軒軒硬了 你要負責...」

「插進來」

又驚又喜的卞慶華逼不及待地將自己發燙的分身插入粉嫩的後穴，他已經靜不下來幫陳廷軒做事前擴張。

粗大的性器長驅直入，壁肉就緊緊地吸著他，像是準備好被進入一樣。小腹漲得映出卞慶華分身的形狀，陳廷軒開始發出高低起伏的叫聲，龜頭擦過敏感點也讓他發出的聲音更銷魂蝕骨。

「啊啊...軒軒餓了...要你...」

「都給我吃...」

卞慶華像是被鼓勵一樣瘋狂抽插著緊縮的內道，每一下都直擊著花心深處，有淫液的滋潤讓性器更順暢地進出著，陳廷軒耐不住這場拉鋸戰，終於釋放了一次。

下身的速度有增無減，爽得陳廷軒抓緊了床單，似乎要將它抓破一樣，卞慶華連續抽插了數十下後，也低喘一聲全數射入了陳廷軒體內，溫度高得似乎要灼傷柔軟的身體，裝不下的濁液紛紛從紅腫的小穴溢出。

事後卞慶華擦著陳廷軒身上的液體，「對不起 軒軒 我是不是太過份」

這小妖精卻主動含上了他軟掉的分身。對於陳廷軒的小嘴而言分身有點過大，拼命用舌尖描繪著他的青筋紋路，連後面的兩顆精囊也被濕潤的口腔包圍。

「沒有 哥哥的東西最好吃了」

卞慶華又硬了，是陳廷軒點的火。

「其實在飛機上的事 我都知道 你是我的粉絲 一個想操我的粉絲」

陳廷軒的雙臂色情地纏著對方的頸脖，「哥哥這麼大 一看就能喂飽軒軒的兩張嘴 對嗎」

卞慶華一個翻身再壓了上去......


End file.
